


Vampire Ward

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, just a little vampire love, no actual porn tho, wierd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: 'Allen was excited.As a rule, Allen usually did his best not to indulge in any emotion as it had the side effect of foggy thinking, but today was different.Tyki was coming, and this time, to stay.Well, okay, probably not forever, but the heads of the Winters family were assholes and this conflict was definitely going to last a good while. Allen estimated he’d have his visitor at least a year.Which was just indescribably… good.'For PokerPair Week 2019. Prompts: gangs/supernatural





	Vampire Ward

Allen was excited. 

As a rule, Allen usually did his best not to indulge in any emotion as it had the side effect of foggy thinking, but today was different. 

Tyki was coming, and this time, to stay. 

Well, okay, probably not forever, but the heads of the Winters family were assholes and this conflict was definitely going to last a good while. Allen estimated he’d have his visitor at least a year. Which was just indescribably… good. Every conversation he had with the nobleman had been lengthy, enjoyable, and full of sarcasm. The vampire had wanted that personality around more often, and convincing the worrying parent Lord Mikk that his precious firstborn son would be safely away from impending war was too easy. They needed someone to carry on the family name, after all. 

He didn’t yet know Tyki’s feelings on the matter, but he dared to hope they were at least optimistic in nature. 

Well, he’d find out as soon as the carriage was in his mental range, which should be any time now. Sometimes being supernatural had perks. 

Okay… there. The forefront of Tyki’s mind was elsewhere, admiring the dense forest in which Allen had made his home. How sweet. Digging a little deeper, the vampire found that Tyki wasn’t at all opposed to coming to the stone mansion in the middle of nowhere, had actually been afraid his father would ask him to fight in a war he didn’t give the first shit about. This was between the elders in each family, and he was very uninterested in the opinions of a bunch of high strung geezers. Very Tyki.

Allen smiled, and stood from his desk. If he walked normally, he should be at the front gate by the time the carriage arrived. 

&

His timing was good, getting there just after the carriage pulled up, just in time to see Tyki exit it. Just as beautiful as always: smooth tanned skin, long dark hair, smoldering eyes, and seriously, Allen knew he could follow those legs into next week. No mortal had any business being so ethereal. “Greetings,” the vampire smiled as the newcomer approached, a light smile on his face as well. “I hope your journey was uneventful.” 

“It was quiet,” Tyki returned, exhaling his cigarette’s smoke. Ugh, stinking habit. Proof no one actually was perfect. “And this is a beautiful area.” 

“We’re fond of it. Try no to let your stubs litter up the place, huh?” 

A look of mild confusion crossed his face, then looked down to the offending object between his fingers. “Right. Sorry. I forgot you don’t like these,” he spoke, snuffing it out on the bottom f his shoe. “Might I ask where to find an appropriate place to throw this away, milord?” 

Allen snorted. “There’s a trash can just inside, no need to be so dramatic,” he replied, leading the way into the building. “I can show you around, unless you want to rest your entitled butt down awhile.” 

“…How about showing me where my room is and going from there?” came the smug retort. 

“Right this way,” he replied in an unbothered fashion. It was a bit of a walk at a mortal pace, but Tyki seemed to like it. “This room gets the most sun, so it should stay plenty warm fro now. When it gets close to winter-” 

“Allen, why am I here?” 

“…Did your father not tell you?” 

“Oh, no, I know what he told me. I just don’t completely believe it to be true. I’ve listened in on just about all your dealings with my father, Allen, and you’ve never done anything without benefit to yourself. This isn’t a gesture of goodwill- what is it?” 

Oh, yeah. Smart as a whip, too. “If you’re so convinced I’m hiding something, what do you think it is?” 

Allen had hoped Tyki would back off at the challenge, but that wouldn’t be very Tyki. The taller man leaned forward into his space, that smug smirk not faltering. “You want me. But Daddy Dearest has his heart set on marrying me off and producing the next family heir. So, you were either hoping to convince me to stay here with you even though it could start another war, or you have no plans to let me leave- again, probably starting another war.” 

“…You think very highly of yourself.” 

“Just tell me I’m right.” 

“…I was only hoping for some time with you. As of now, I have no plans that will anger your father.” 

“…Huh.” 

“Aw, you look disappointed. Hoping for some vampire sex, were we?” 

“As long as it was with you, yes.” 

Allen stalled. “…Okay, I admit, did not see that one coming.” 

Tyki’s gaze turned softer. “You’d think the mind reading would give you a little more intel.” 

“I don’t just dig around in the depths of people’s heads, you know. It’s rude. And what did you think would happen? That we’d just start fucking each other blind here and now?” 

“…Would it be possible for me to fuck you blind?” 

This frigging… “Your endurance would give out long before mine, and… I do enjoy your company, Tyki, but going against your father on this scale could be sticking you with me for a very long time.” 

“All of eternity. I’m hoping.” 

“So that’s it. You just want to be immortal.” 

“No, I want to be immortal _with you_ ,” Tyki corrected. “Look, I’m shit with everything to do with feelings, but every time you’ve come to talk to my father I’ve been fucking _elated_ at the news. I never tire of seeing you, and it sounds as if you feel the same way.” 

Allen swallowed, struggling with his composure. “Do you have any idea of how immature you sound? Like a schoolchild with a crush.” 

“I get that I may sound a little naïve, but you’re just trying to piss me off now. Why? Don’t like getting what you want?” 

“You want me to bring a very angry man and his army upon myself on your whim. Tyki, you have to admit that’s a little absurd.” 

“I don’t actually, but… I see your point. Okay, your way then. I’ll just stay here for now, but when you change your mind, I’ll be waiting.” 

Allen forced himself to roll his crimson eyes. “Whatever. You’re only here for your safety, Tyki, not my pleasure.” 

“It’s both, ad I’ll make you see that.” 

“…My office and the kitchen are just downstairs. A cook was hired just for you, so I’d be nice to him.” 

“And you expect me to believe that you don’t like me,” the taller man grinned. 

“That is not what I said,” Allen retorted dryly, making his exit. “Enjoy your stay.” 

&

The vampire expected his guest to be attached to his hip twenty-four/seven, but found that to actually not be the case. Thankfully, he could literally get into Tyki’s thoughts without having to ask him directly, and found that the raven head was keeping himself busy learning more about the structure and where things were, and, surprisingly, making friends. 

About half of those Allen had charge of were on the Mikk estate under orders to assist where necessary, but that shouldn’t be for long. Once your enemy found out you were backed up with vampires, they tended to back off pretty quickly. Unless they got another supernatural race to back them, then things got dicey. But everyone hated the Winters family, who acted as if they owned the world and owed nothing to it or anyone around them. So unlikely, to say the least. 

Anyway. 

He came across Tyki almost three days later, in the library. The darker-toned man was elegantly sitting in one of the plush chairs there, so involved in what he was reading that he didn’t even glance up. 

Allen did his best to avoid the other man’s eye line, just wanting to get the reference materials he’d come for, but in his rush, wasn’t paying attention and knocked into the chair beside the other man, making him look up. “Allen,” he smiled toothily. “I heard you were in here a lot.” 

“Is that why you’re here?” was the dry return. “The puppy wants attention?” 

Tyki snorted at the jab. “I don’t know about the puppy part, but I’m always wanting your attention.” 

Shit, was he laying it on thick. Allen was deep into regretting his decision. The affection he felt for Tyki was supposed to be one-sided. Tyki wasn’t supposed to have the same feelings and want the same things and- 

“Allen? Did my cheesy pick-up line dazzle you so thoroughly?” 

“No,” the vampire recovered. “I was floored by the stupidity of it.” 

“Aw, so cruel.” 

He rolled his red eyes and left before the banter could continue. 

Only twenty, and barely. Allen was just over three hundred. A bit of an age difference there. Tyki was a child who didn’t know what he wanted. _‘He probably just thinks he wants the immortality,’ _the auburn head sighed to himself as he walked.__

__But… would it be so terrible to give him that? Yes, yes it would, as Lord Mikk would lose his precious firstborn son, expected to carry on the family line, and would promptly send every willing army to his own door. Allen had no doubt he’d win any such assault, but he would also probably lose some people, and asking them to die because he had a crush seemed a little excessive._ _

__“Milord?”_ _

__Allen stopped dead in his tracks, head jolting up to see Timcampy, one of his best and a good friend, standing in front of him with an amused expression. Shit, was he being so obvious? “Yes?”_ _

__“You seem distracted as of late. May I inquire?”_ _

__Although the two had been close the past couple centuries, such a question wasn’t out of line for him, but… “You may not,” he drawled in reply, walking past the man._ _

__“Okay. Then I’ll just keep assuming it’s because of our yummy little houseguest.”_ _

__Right. He could also be a giant pain in the ass. “Assume what you like, that won’t make it true,” he replied, only half-turning to the other male._ _

__“I’m assuming he’ll be turned before the end of the month, again assuming that you two can go that long without mauling each other.”_ _

__At that, Allen turned completely, walking purposefully back up to the blond. “And bring a war upon us? Have you ever known me to be so selfish, Tim?”_ _

__“No, which is why you deserve to be now. You’ve always been an ideal leader, and largely in part because you think of yourself dead last, and because you think of yourself dead last, anyone within these walls will gladly go to arms against that obnoxious lord if it will ensure you a bit of happiness,” came the unflinching reply._ _

__Tim never lied. Ever, even if it would make someone feel better. “You really believe that?” Allen dared._ _

__“Ask any one of them yourself. They won’t refuse.”_ _

__“Because they won’t think they have a choice.”_ _

__“Oh, no. This place has been buzzing about Master Tyki’s arrival since you returned to speak of it. We’re all hoping you’ll take a mate for yourself. Everyone here admires you and is beyond grateful for the sanctuary you give. They want you to be as happy as you’ve made them.”_ _

__“And you don’t have to take Tim’s word for it,” another voice spoke up, Lena coming around the corner, another he knew well. “If you want it, you have mine as well. Hell, we’ll talk to everyone with you listening in if that’s what it takes for yoou to make a fucking move.”_ _

__“Okay,” Allen agreed._ _

__“Seriously? Your trust issues run _that_ deep?” _ _

__“Apparently. Why? Change your mind?”_ _

__“Oh, no; we’re hooking you two idiots up. And don’t even try saying he’s not serious about you- I’ve been in his head.”_ _

__“…I should really teach him to put up mental wards.”_ _

__Lena rolled her own crimson orbs. “I’ll get everyone together tonight; make sure your butt is there.”_ _

__“Wouldn’t miss it,” he assured her, and finally made his way back to his study._ _

__&_ _

__Allen hadn’t thought Lena was kidding, but a big part of him was very surprised she managed to get all five hundred occupants, even those who’d been dispatched, into the main hall on such sort notice. Not a face was missing, herself and Tim addressing them about the matter at hand while he himself kept quiet and shielded around the corner. “Thank you all so much for coming together so quickly,” the woman began._ _

__“Enough of that,” a voice called out. “You said this had to do with Allen. Is someone actually picking a fight with him?”_ _

__Aw. That was sweet._ _

__“No, no, nothing like that,” Tim nervously laughed. “I know you’re all aware of our new charge. It’s come to mine and Lena’s attention that the two are…”_ _

__“They’re totally into each other,” she finished. “But Allen is showing he usual obnoxious level of restraint because Master Tyki’s father, well, has other plans for him. But he wants to stay here with us, be one of us, and most of all, be with Allen. And honestly, I don’t think Allen himself realizes just how much he wants to be with Master Tyki.”_ _

__“What does any of this have to do with us?” a bored tone asked._ _

__“Because if Allen does take Master Tyki as his own, Lord Mikk doesn’t get to do as he likes, and will likely take that out on all of us.” There were the collective sounds of understanding. “Allen doesn’t want to ask that of you. He thinks it’s being selfish.”_ _

__“And if he is?” the same tone asked, one Allen now recognized as Lavi. Newbie. Good kid. “All he’s done for us, how can we not support him?” Sounds of agreement now. Huh._ _

__“Okay,” Lena chirped now. “We just wanted to ascertain that. You’re free to go now.”_ _

__“Shouldn’t Allen be told that?”_ _

__“He has been,” the auburn headed man spoke, coming into view. “And I can’t tell you how grateful I am to you all.”_ _

__“Told you,” Lena poked, and he rolled his eyes._ _

__“Those that are hunting tonight, please don’t hold off any longer on my account, and thank you again,” Allen added, and turned to walk back down the hall. Tyki was the only one in the building with a heartbeat- he wouldn’t be a hard find._ _

__&_ _

__His quarry was in his room, still unpacking, it looked like. “You still haven’t finished unloading your stuff?” Allen greeted him, giving him a start._ _

__“I don’t like staying cooped up for long, so I’ve been learning the place too. Seemed like a good idea,” he shrugged. “And I’m almost done.”_ _

__“So, in the library earlier-”_ _

__“If it pisses you off so much, I won’t purposefully flirt with you again,” came the sigh. “But that doesn’t mean I’ve given up.”_ _

__“Good.”_ _

__Tyki stopped what he was doing to look at him. “Come again?”_ _

__The shorter man smirked, entering the room. “When you’re a leader, your desires matter the least, sometimes even when everyone around you is telling you otherwise, but in this case, I don’t have the will to keep denying myself.”_ _

__A smile tried forming on the darker-toned man’s face a couple times, then, “Really?”_ _

__“Really,” Allen chuckled, then leaned close to ask, “So you wanna be a vampire?”_ _

__“I’d rather finally have you to myself first, but if that’s prerequisite…”_ _

__“Only if you want to survive the experience.”_ _

__“Posturing much?” came the question, but the confidence behind it was faltering._ _

__“I’m really not. Now, you want a last meal or something? Your diet is about to get very restricted.”_ _

__“As much as I very much want to say ‘fuck it,’ if I’m never gonna get a good steak again…”_ _

__“Fair enough,” the vampire replied. “I know I would’ve appreciated a warning I was never getting dango again.”_ _

__“Rude.”_ _

__“Indeed.”_ _

__“…Can I ask?”_ _

__“Not now.”_ _

__“Why nor? We’re essentially getting married, aren’t we?”_ _

__He hadn’t thought of it that way, but Tyki was right. Tyki was giving up his life for him… he could do the same. “Most that are turned are not given a choice in the matter. Some think it’s all a dumbass game to fuck with peope’s lives… as those who turned me did. As with many who ended up here. Lena found me before I did anything too destructive, and we strive to repeat that as often as possible. Will that sedate your curiosity, at least for now?”_ _

__“Yes. Thank you for telling me. Now, when are we putting me on an all-liquid diet?” the raven head cheekily asked._ _

__“Give the word,” Allen deadpanned._ _

__“Let me see when I can get my steak, and I’ll get back to you.”_ _

__“Deal.”_ _

__&_ _

__The cook said Tyki could get his steak as soon as that night, but Allen could very nearly feel the hesitation in the other man to suddenly have such a transformation so soon, and suggested the following day (or the next) at lunch. The minimally-visible alarm in the taller man calmed at the suggestion, and agreed with the next day’s lunch, then turned that evening._ _

__They had a plan._ _

__Allen found himself feeling a little giddy. This was foolishness in its purest form. Asinine, really. Absolutely stupid, but here they were._ _

__Tyki was happy about it, too. Understandably anxious about the pain to come, but excited for the aftermath. Both were plain on him and in his mind. Allen had known that the noble enjoyed his visits here, but had failed to notice just how much he’d looked forward to them, himself too concerned with keeping him safe._ _

__No more of that. Well, much, much more of that, but without willfully ignoring what Tyki wanted._ _

__Yeah. That would be good._ _

__He was sticking kind of close to the raven head while trying not to be overbearing, and Tyki seemed to appreciate having him around. It wasn’t a secret to the noble that this process was painful, and that fact did have him very nervous._ _

__“Just don’t fight it,” Allen advised him the next evening. “If you fight against it, it’ll just take longer. Possibly kill you.”_ _

__Tyki gave a pained nod, surprisingly unaccompanied but sarcastic commentary, but his mind hadn’t changed. He still wanted this, despite all the trouble it would cause._ _

__Good. Allen sunk his fangs into his own arm, offering it to Tyki, sitting on the edge of the bed in the vampire’s room._ _

__Tyki, although nervousness was still clear in his features, didn’t hesitate to gently grasp the limb, and after raising his dark gaze to the intense crimson one, began to gently suck at the closing wound, not breaking the contact._ _

__How was one man so beautiful?_ _

__Allen withdrew when his wound finished closing, Tyki’s body already beginning to twitch. “Gonna h-hold me down by yourself?” he asked then._ _

__“Lena and Tim are nearby if needed,” Allen replied serenely. I do recommend laying down now.”_ _

__An awkward nod, and the taller man pushed himself back against the plush, well-made bed, still keeping eye contact with the older man. The pain was building, he was getting even more frightened._ _

__“It doesn’t last long,” Allen told him, keeping his tone calm and laying a hand against the side of the darker-toned man’s face, who leaned into it. “Then you’ll get some well-deserved rest and wake up a new person.”_ _

__“Wh-Who’s all yours,” the managed, breathing growing heavier, the smile that followed extraordinarily forced._ _

__“Yes. Who’s all mine. And I yours.”_ _

__&_ _

__Tyki must’ve taken the advice to heart- he was only in pain about a half day. For most, it was twice that. He did fall fast asleep after the pain waned, and while he slept, Allen took it upon himself to go hunting. Tyki was going to be hungry when he woke, and while there was a decent stock of blood for emergencies, no one really cared for them._ _

__Tyki’s first taste was not going to be one of those awful bags, but to provide that for him, Allen had to get his own strength up first._ _

__He did his best not to take long, wanting to be there when Tyki woke, but both Lena and Tim were still there, just in case._ _

__Tyki was still out cold when he returned, his friends quietly bantering off to the side. “That was quick for you,” Tim noted as he entered. “Didn’t trust us to take care of him?”_ _

__“You’re so dramatic,” Allen retorted with a roll of his eyes. “Out of my room, the both of you.”_ _

__“Geez, you try to help a guy,” Lena drawled in false offence, leaving with the blond._ _

__Allen shook his head and returned his attention to the still-sleeping male. And smiled. Tyki was very pretty to begin with, but being turned had an effect on one’s appearance- and Tyki had gone from pretty to _breathtaking_. Eyelashes fuller, lips just a bit poutier, and fuck those cheekbones. Rawr. _ _

__Allen ventured closer to the bed, not wanting to disturb him but very much wanting to stay as close as he could. Feeling even more daring, he gently reached to lay his hand against the other man’s cheek. Eyes still closed, Tyki turned into the touch- and sniffed._ _

__Still smiling softly, the paler man leaned his wrist against the lips he’d been admiring, not able to help a soft hum when he felt Tyki’s groggy scratch of a bite, then lick up what little blood he’d drawn. “Good boy,” the older man purred, and now-crimson eyes opened. They suited him, both bright and soft against his dark skin. “Morning, Sunshine.”_ _

__“…How long was I asleep?”_ _

__“About a day. Perfectly normal. How do you feel?”_ _

__“Uh… hungry? I think?”_ _

__“Also normal. Here,” he spoke, offering his arm again._ _

__“Off of you? Again?”_ _

__“You’re very much not ready to hunt, and trust me, the blood bags are best kept as emergency only. They’ll keep you going, but they’re _vile_.” _ _

__Tyki snorted. “Yes, Sir.” It was adorable how gingerly the new vampire took his drink, not fighting the older man when he pulled away. “Alarmingly good,” he chuckled, then arched an eyebrow. “What are you staring at? My skin didn’t actually peel off, did it?”_ _

__“No,” Allen continued to smile. “It just really, really feels like it. You’re beautiful. Always have been.”_ _

__“Getting all gushy on me?”_ _

__“Yeah. Problem with that?”_ _

__“Not at all. Does… _he_ know yet?” _ _

__“No. We’ll… cross that bridge when we get to it, okay? Just get some rest for now.”_ _

__“…Only if you rest with me,” was the reply, lifting the covers._ _

__“Seriously Tyki, you need to sleep.”_ _

__“Believe me, I’m aware. I really just want to take a nap with you.”_ _

__“Oh. Okay,” Allen agreed, and perhaps a bit too readily, crawled under the blanket to curl against the taller (and still sweaty) body._ _

__“Wow.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“…This is even better than I thought it would be.”_ _

__Allen smiled again, his head on an obliging shoulder. “Yeah,” he agreed. “It really is.”_ _


End file.
